


Day 22: On and On (Reckless Abandon)

by dancingontheceiling, Scrufflecake



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bare back, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edging, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornography, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, anal stretching, mild power exchange, rimmig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontheceiling/pseuds/dancingontheceiling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: Day 22. Harry and Louis re-enact a porn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We did it.

Louis checked the time at the top of his laptop screen. Forty minutes had passed since he’d last looked. With a defeated sigh, he continued scrolling down the page. Flashes of small video screencaps and titles filled his vision. He clicked on one of the videos mindlessly. The picture and title looked promising- “Real Boyfriends.” 

He had secretly been gathering links to different porn clips for he and Harry to reenact. Their “30 Days of Sex Challenge” had been an astounding success so far, and he really didn't want to break their winning streak, given how seriously Harry was taking it. Who would have thought that finding a suitable video would be such a challenge? But four days, and countless stolen moments of feverish searching, had proven otherwise. 

The issue was that none of the videos were exactly what Louis was looking for, or were things he thought Harry wouldn’t be interested in. All the plots were cheesy. Some were so low budget that they were cringe-inducing to watch. And he refused to pay for a video when there was an endless stream of free material at his disposal. He just needed some time. 

Louis looked over his shoulder, double-checking that no one was home out of habit, and lowered the volume almost to mute before clicking play on yet another video. Fifteen seconds in, he deemed it useless. He readjusted himself on the couch and hunched over the laptop to continue his search. He was a man on a mission and needed to find the perfect fit. And if that meant devoting his entire day off to scouring filthy site after filthy site, then so be it. 

\----

“Reenact a porn?” Louis scoffs as he reads the “30 Days of Sex” prompt over Harry's shoulder. “This one should be easy.” He waggles his eyebrows for dramatic effect.

“Pfft, it should be with the amount of porn saved on your laptop,” Harry laughs, tilting his head back to place a small kiss on Louis’ stubbly chin. 

“Why, I never!” Louis fakes indignation, clasping a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“Why not pull up a favorite?” Harry points to Louis’ laptop, sitting open across from him on their couch. The house is silent, the kids soundly tucked in for the evening. A private moment between the spouses is a rare occasion in itself. 

Louis rolls his eyes and slowly extricates himself from his position behind Harry, untangling his limbs from his husband’s and reaching for the computer. 

“I want it noted- on the official record- that I do not have porn saved on my laptop. I’m a respectable grown man. I stream it.” Louis looks at Harry pointedly while typing something into the search engine he’s opened. “And I only made an account to leave comments,” he adds quickly. 

“Uh huh, sure,” Harry replies as he shuffles closer to Louis, pressing their knees together. “Because people read the comments on their dirty videos.” They both watch the screen as it changes to a site with a black background. The header reads “youporn.” 

“Oh! I've used this site before!” Harry claps his hands together as if he’s won a prize, bouncing in his seat. 

Louis turns his head, an impressed look on his face. “You’ve seen this site? The man who made fun of my porn habits?” He does his best to sound shocked and disappointed.

Harry huffs, leaning into Louis’ space to click on the “Favorites” button at the top of the page. 

“I have needs, Lewis,” he whines, scrolling quickly as row upon row of video clips flash across the screen. None of them pass his cursory inspection. 

Harry takes the computer from Louis’ lap and places it on his own as he continues searching. Louis watches intently as Harry scours the video selection, rapidly clicking the next button on several pages.

“You're not even really looking,” Louis comments as Harry reaches the sixth page of recommended clips.

“I am, too! It’s just that they're all garbage.” Harry keeps clicking, now using the “skip five pages” feature. His face is determined, his mouth pursed down into a serious frown.

“Don’t be so picky. It's just fucking,” Louis says as he grabs Harry’s hand and twines their fingers together, putting a stop to the anxious scrolling. He gives his husband’s much-larger hand a light squeeze, pulling Harry’s focus away from the screen and onto him. “This is supposed to be fun. Don't be so serious, baby.” 

Harry sits back, the line of tension leaving his shoulders, and squeezes Louis’ hand in return. 

“I know, but I just don't want to mess this up. Things have been going so well. Our marriage needs this…” Harry’s words trail off, and he bites his lower lip.

“None of that. Our marriage is just fine,” Louis reassures him. “We’re doing this for fun, not because our marriage is at stake.” He smiles and releases Harry’s hand slowly before taking the laptop back into his possession. “Anyway, I have a couple picked out already.”

“Louuuuuuuu,” Harry sighs, dropping his head down onto the smaller man’s shoulder. His long chestnut hair falls into his face and stray strands getting caught in the stubble lining Louis’ jaw. “Why'd you let me get all wound up like that?”

Louis places a small kiss to the top of Harry’s head and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer. “Because, love, it's funny. It's adorable when you get all serious about this. I know how important this is to you. To us. I'm not one to skirt my responsibilities.” He winks and brings up several videos he has saved in a private favorites folder.

“Now, I couldn't find just one that was perfect. So I thought we could improvise a little?” 

“You, Mr.Tomlinson-Styles, are a genius.” Harry grins as his green eyes sparkle. “I can’t believe you did all this ahead of time and hid it from me.” He nudges Louis’ shoulder playfully, and both men giggle at the absurdity of the situation as Louis presses play on the first video.

\-----

Forty-five minutes later…

“Wow…just…” 

A flustered Harry runs his tongue along his bottom lip, his cheeks hinted with a warm embarrassed glow. He shifts in his seat, his bulge growing more obvious with the movement. “That was...a lot.”

“Uh huh.” Louis smiles broadly, snapping the laptop shut and turning his attention to his bewildered husband. Harry’s cheeks have a soft red blush to them, and his pink mouth is wet from his tongue darting across his bottom lip during the particularly hot scenes. 

“Louis, how long did it take you to find all of those?” Harry asks, ruffling his long hair and tucking it neatly behind his ears while trying to regain some semblance of composure. 

“Days!” Louis replies proudly. “You'd be shocked by the amount of nonsense I had to sift through.” 

“Wow. Those were all... well...” Harry gulps audibly, palming at the crotch of his jeans to display what he can’t quite put into words. 

“I know.” Louis smirks, copying Harry’s motion and pressing a hand to his own crotch, drawing attention to the thick outline of his cock. An air of satisfaction and confidence radiates from his golden skin. All his hard work and preparation definitely paying off.

“I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last,” Harry groans, his eyes fixed on Louis’ hand. “Those were all so damn hot.”

“Awww, old man, don’t tell me you can’t handle a little mutual porn watching,” Louis laughs, adjusting himself again teasingly.

“Heyyy,” Harry drawls. “M’not old.” He pouts as adorably as possible, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Of course not, love,” Louis coos, leaning into Harry’s space and letting his hand wander to the inside of Harry’s thigh, fingers lightly brushing against his hardened cock. He nuzzles his husband’s neck, pressing soft kisses along the column of his throat and eliciting raspy moans as he works his way down towards Harry’s shoulder. “Always be my baby, isn’t that right?”

Harry uncrosses his arms, wrapping them around Louis’ neck to bring him closer, and ends up pulling him halfway onto his lap. The pout disappears from his face and his mouth falls open as Louis tenderly sinks his teeth into the flesh under his ear. Harry’s weak spot. A spot Louis used to litter with love bites when they were younger. Louis swings his other leg over Harry’s lap, sitting directly on Harry’s prominent bulge. He swivels his hips teasingly. 

“This is how one of the videos started, isn’t it?” Louis asks in a hushed whisper, his lips never fully leaving Harry’s exposed throat. “Two boyfriends, home alone for the first time. They were just as eager as you are right now.” 

The pressure of Louis’ firm ass against the heat of his erection causes Harry to buck up, gaining more friction. He hums in response, his mind unable to form words. A lapful of Louis always makes his brain short-circuit, but combined with Louis’ obscene mouth and nearly an hour of raunchy videos, it’s simply too much.

Harry grasps Louis’ hips, fingers digging into cool fabric and soft flesh. “You’ll make me come. Please. Need to...” Harry’s head falls back as Louis tilts his hips down, rubbing against him just right. Louis lets go of a string of curses underneath his breath, his hands working toward the hem of Harry’s T-shirt. 

“If I’m remembering correctly, the guys in the video didn’t have shirts on,“ Louis tells Harry as he pulls up his shirt to bare his chest, exposing his nipples- already puffy and pink with arousal. He leans back to hastily unbutton his own work shirt. Harry frantically follows Louis’ lead by pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

Harry’s eyes fixate on the smooth, golden skin of Louis’ chest as he works the buttons open, and he lets out a deep groan as the blue collared shirt falls from Louis’ muscular, tattooed shoulders.

“Fuck, Louis. So hot...always so hot to me, baby,” Harry moans, wrapping his arms around his husband's bare waist and lurching forward to attach his mouth to one of Louis’ small, dusky nipples. He laves his tongue across the hardening bud, nipping the flesh between his teeth and rolling it along his bottom lip. Louis shudders under his touch, his back arching. He grasps the hair at the back of Harry’s head and redirects him to the other nipple. Harry eagerly complies, lavishing attention to Louis’ chest and getting rewarded by a series of hitched gasps.

Harry ruts up, pressing the heat of his groin into the cleft of Louis’ ass. The fabric of their clothes creates a frustrating barrier but intensifies the friction. Louis’ dick jumps in his pants, and he tugs harder on Harry’s hair, pulling his mouth away from his chest this time. Harry’s mouth chases after the abused nipple for a moment, a small string of saliva trailing along. Louis uses the pad of his thumb to wipe it away before cupping Harry’s jaw and bringing him forward into a passionate kiss. His tongue darts into Harry’s mouth, tasting his own skin fresh on Harry’s tongue. 

Louis grips Harry’s chin harder, forcing his mouth to open wider. Harry gives in quickly, letting his mouth go slack as Louis plunges his tongue in deeper. Harry’s hands wander up and down Louis’ sides, mapping out every delicious contour of his upper body. Fingertips glide against heated skin as Louis’ hips tilt from side to side, matching a rhythm he has set in his head. On a particularly hard downward thrust, he releases Harry’s jaw and pushes his head back slightly so their eyes can meet. 

Harry pants, trying to catch his breath. “How many times did you watch that video?” he asks, incredulous. The kiss matched the one they had watched online perfectly. Almost too perfectly. 

“Once or twice,” Louis lies with a wicked grin as he slowly slides to the floor, landing on his knees in the space between Harry’s legs. He dips his head low, lips dancing along the band of Harry’s jeans. Placing a hand on each of Harry’s inner thighs, he gently caresses them before pushing them open further. He runs his tongue up the spattering of downy hair trailing from Harry’s belly button to beneath his jeans. Harry delicately places a hand to the top of Louis’ head, running his hand through his wilted quiff.

Louis buries his face in Harry’s lap, nuzzling against the scratchy denim. Breathing in the soft scent of body soap and something very faint but very Harry, he moves his open mouth along the line of Harry’s hard cock, dampening the fabric as he goes. He licks over the zipper slowly before pulling it down with one hand. His free hand tweaks and twists at Harry’s neglected nipples, switching between them randomly and increasing the pressure as he pops the button of Harry’s jeans.

Harry’s head falls back against the couch, eyes closed tightly. “Louis…fuck, baby…”

Ignoring the plea, Louis taps Harry’s hips to indicate he should lift up. He continues sucking at the outline of Harry’s dick as Harry obeys. Grasping both sides of Harry’s jeans and black boxer briefs, Louis tugs until he’s pulled the fabric all the way to Harry’s feet. His own cock aches at the sight of Harry’s, wet and bouncing free, slapping hard against his stomach. A trail of precome dots the skin beneath Harry’s navel, and Louis laps at it hungrily while tossing Harry’s jeans off to the side. Leaning back on his heels, he takes in the filthy picture his husband makes. Harry’s hair is wild, and his face and chest are flushed. His normally green eyes, now dark. His mouth, slack and inviting. 

“Look at you,” Louis rasps as he wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock, bringing it upright. He pulls the foreskin back to reveal the pink, leaking tip. “So fucking hard, baby.”

Harry nods, his hands gripping his knees hard enough to leave white indentations in his skin.

With his free hand Louis undoes his own pants, quickly pushing them down to reveal a similar pair of black briefs. The clingy material fits tightly to his body. His own erection is obvious, a small wet patch darkening the fabric.

Harry moans and reaches one hand out to touch any part of Louis within reach.

“Uh uh,” Louis tsk’s, wagging a finger at Harry and moving the other man’s hand firmly back to his knee. “That’s not what they did in the video.”

Harry huffs under his breath. “We can break the rules, right?” he tries sweetly, his award-winning “But I’m Harry Styles” smile plastered across his face.

“Nope. Gotta follow the prompt.” Louis stands up effortlessly, his crotch now eye level with a hunched forward Harry. Harry traces his tongue along his bottom lip and leans forward. Before he can make contact, Louis has a hand in his hair. He pulls Harry’s face away and tsk’s again at his misbehavior.

“Now, now, love. You know that won’t work. Let’s see...where was I?” Louis brings a finger to his chin as if deep in thought, ignoring Harry’s pouting. “Oh! That’s right!” he snaps his fingers.

Louis tucks both thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and turns slowly so that Harry is faced with the round of his ass. Then he pops his hips back, pushing his plush, firm backside into Harry’s space. The black briefs do nothing to hide or hinder the slight jiggle of his ass as he moves. 

Louis painstakingly rolls down his briefs, revealing his crack, inch by tantalizing inch. When he finally works them down to the tops of his thick thighs, he leans forward and touches his toes. His cheeks are spread slightly, hinting at the pink tender flesh tucked between his round cheeks. Harry’s dick releases a lazy stream of precome at the visual. He runs a hand up and down his own chest, pinching his nipples like Louis had done earlier. 

“That’s beautiful, baby. Show me that hole.” The words had sounded cheesy to Harry earlier when they were coming out of the laptop speakers, but now he understands. He just wants to see. 

Louis chuckles, but the dirty words make his dick even harder. His blood is pumping hot under his husband's attention. He pulls his briefs down the rest of the way, letting them pool at his feet. Reaching back with both hands, he firmly grasps each cheek and pulls himself apart, putting himself on display. Instantly, Harry whines. It’s a desperate, guttural sound. Louis takes it a step further and digs his fingers into the flesh surrounding his hole, spreading his most intimate spot apart. 

“Fuck...baby, yeah. Spread that hole open.” Louis can hear Harry shift on the sofa. Even though Louis knows what comes next, he still mewls helplessly when Harry’s tongue swipes along the upper crack of his ass. Harry kisses and sucks his way to Louis’ hole. Warm spit trickles down his crack to his heavy balls. Harry does everything tongue first, sex included.

Louis releases his cheeks, letting them close around Harry’s face as his tongue continues digging in. The welcome intrusion makes him wiggle, and he shifts slightly so he can grab the back of Harry’s head, pushing the other man's face deeper into his ass.

“Eat me. Come on, Harry,eat that ass.” The filthy talk from the porn they had watched rolled off Louis’ tongue with ease, and it seemed to make everything so much hotter. Why had they never done this before?

Harry’s response comes out muffled, and the hum of his lost words sends a jolt of pleasure up Louis’ spine. He moans and curls his toes into the carpet.

Harry grasps Louis’ hips firmly and pulls him back onto his face, creating a makeshift throne for him out of his mouth. He only stops eating him out for a brief moment to catch his breath. His hair is matted to his forehead, beads of sweat building along his brow. After a few quick swallows of oxygen, he dives back in. 

“That’s right. Get me all messy so you can fuck me. Get me all wide open for your big, fat, cock.” Tears are forming in the corners of Louis’ eyes as he pulls at his own cock, stroking himself in time to Harry’s tongue fucking into him. 

When he hears the words, Harry’s head shakes free of Louis’ grasp, and he sits back on the couch. Breathless and needy, Louis turns to look at him.

“Now who’s going off script?” Harry asks, wiping the corners of his mouth and inspecting the wet mess he’s made of Louis’ ass. 

“Ugh. Fuck that, fuck me.” Louis turns, his hard cock sticking straight out from his body. He strokes himself invitingly.

“Uh uh, love. You made the rules.” Harry sits back and puts his hands behind his head while kicking both legs out to create a wide V shape.

Louis rolls his eyes and gets back down on his knees, kissing the head of Harry’s dick in apology. 

“All right, all right. Can’t break the rules,” he concedes as he lowers his mouth over the tip, closing his lips around the ridge that meets the shaft. He sucks at the head, drawing tangy spurts of precome into his mouth and reveling in the taste before he begins swirling his tongue. He feels Harry’s thighs tremble under his hands.

Loosening his jaw and relaxing his throat, Louis works his mouth lower, letting rivulets of saliva run down Harry’s hot shaft. He feels the weight of Harry’s cock on his tongue, filling his mouth as the blunt head presses closer to his throat. He breathes deeply through his nose and lets his eyes fall closed. The rounded head begins to press more insistently, and with a deep inhale Louis allows it to push past the tight opening and nestle at the entrance to his windpipe. He caresses the underside of Harry’s cock with his tongue and taps at his hip lightly, the universal sign for “go ahead.”

Harry hisses. The ring of Louis’ throat feels tight and wet around the sensitive tip of his cock, while Louis’ tongue is performing mind-blowing tricks on his shaft at the same time. He timidly thrust forward, watching his husband closely for any signs of distress. When Louis’ facial features relax, Harry places a gentle hand on the front of his throat. He can feel the hard outline of his dick inside. He bucks up again, testing the waters. Louis moans in assent. With one hand on the back of Louis’ head and the other wrapped around his throat, Harry starts thrusting. It feels incredible beyond words, and Harry moans with each thrust. He can feel Louis’ breathing against his pelvis with each plunge forward. 

“Yeah...fuck, Louis. Your fucking mouth. So good, baby. So fucking good.” Harry pets at the skin of Louis’ throat, pressing slightly each time he can feel himself inside. “You’re so beautiful, baby, letting me fuck your throat. Best husband ever.” 

Louis presses his head down as far as he possibly can, meeting each one of Harry’s quick thrusts. His nose is buried in a soft patch of Harry’s pubic hair, and Louis can’t help but begin stroking his own cock while Harry fucks his mouth. Louis’ quiet groans are drowned out by the increasingly loud grunts Harry releases above him. He feels Harry’s dick twitch in his throat and pulls off quickly, gasping and coughing. 

Harry backs away a few inches, his dick bright red and glistening with spit. 

“Fuck, baby,” he whispers in awe, leaning forward to kiss the side of Louis’ puffy mouth and wipe away a stray tear from his cheek. “So perfect for me, baby. You know how to make me feel so good. I was about to come.” 

Louis clears his throat and rubs his Adam's apple for a moment, composing himself and trying to regain his voice. “I could...” he rasps, clearing his throat again. “I could feel it, so I pulled off.”

Harry grabs Louis by the shoulders and pulls him close, peppering his face with small kisses. “So good. Always so good.”

Louis giggles a little behind his hand. “If I knew having a dick down my throat would earn me this much praise...”

Harry laughs and pulls Louis up onto the couch with him. He positions the smaller man so that his chest is pressed over the back of the furniture and his ass is high up in the air for easy access.

“If they gave awards for cock sucking, babe, you’d be an Olympic gold medalist,” he assures Louis as he finishes adjusting his body into a position from the second video. 

Louis lets both of his arms and his head dangle over the back of the couch, his chest resting against the top of the cushions. He feels his legs being pulled outward and spread far apart. He fights back the feeling of vulnerability this position always causes him because he knows it’s always worth the initial flush of embarrassment. 

“Look at you, still so wet from my mouth.” Louis feels the cool pressure of Harry’s finger nudging at his hole, feels himself opening under the pressure. Harry presses further, all the way to the last knuckle before crooking his finger down. The pad of his finger swipes against the tight bundle of nerves he’s searching for, and Louis lurches forward with a moan. He moves his ass back onto Harry’s hand as much as he can, following the small jabs of pleasure coursing through him with each movement of Harry’s finger. 

“That’s it, kitten. Open up for me,” Harry whispers, leaning his body over Louis’. He kisses down Louis’ spine, mouthing at the dip of his waist right above his crack.

“Fuuuck, Harry,” Louis groans, slamming his open hands against the back of the couch. 

“Gonna milk you, baby. Gonna get that come all out,” Harry promises. 

Harry reaches his free hand around to Louis’ mouth, and Louis sucks two fingers inside, coating them with saliva. He moves his tongue up and down the digits, moaning shamelessly into Harry’s hand as Harry continues to work his prostate. 

After what feels like forever, Harry removes his fingers from both Louis’ hole and his mouth and twists beneath him on the couch. Louis shouts when he feels the sudden heat of Harry’s mouth on his cock. He thrusts forward into Harry’s mouth, causing Harry to moan and sloppily bob his head in time to Louis’ erratic movements. He brings his freshly wettened fingers back to Louis’ hole, carefully inserting the two this time. 

Louis arches his back high to make sure Harry has enough space under the spread of his legs, his stomach resting on the top of Harry’s head. He works his hips in small thrusts, chasing the heat of Harry’s mouth while pushing back against the ridged intrusion of Harry’s fingers. He closes his eyes, lost in the feeling of not knowing which he wants more- Harry’s mouth or his fingers. 

Harry now has most of his husband’s cock in his mouth, the taste of Louis’ arousal growing on his tongue as he spreads his fingers wide apart, holding the tight muscle of Louis’ hole open while his fingers work the sweet spot. Louis’ shuddering, panting form weighs heavily on Harry’s head. As the stream of precome Louis is releasing intensifies, Harry presses against his prostate with renewed vigour. 

Louis’ whole body freezes, his mouth open in a silent plea, his eyes rolled up toward the ceiling. He clutches at air frantically, his body convulsing and his hips bucking up wildly into Harry’s perfect mouth. He feels his balls contract toward his body in a body-tensing thump. A weak squeak escapes him as he feels an intense wave of satisfaction wash over him, ribbons of hot come shooting from his dick directly into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s fingers never relent, poking and prodding inside Louis’ hole, milking every ounce of come from him. Louis can feel the muffled gasp of surprise, but Harry never removes his mouth, even as Louis hisses and writhes, shaking his head from side to side, unable to escape the deep manipulation of Harry’s fingers. 

With a groan, Louis finally pulls away, the last remaining stream of come splattering across Harry’s cheek and chin. Harry slowly removes his fingers and cups the bottom of Louis’ ass cheeks in both of his palms, rubbing reverently at the ample flesh. 

Louis is still panting and gasping, his chest heaving. Somehow, some way, his cock still hard. Harry presses his forehead to Louis’ hip, catching his breath as his husband slowly finds his way back down from the peak of pleasure. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Louis finally gets out, his breathing not quite back to normal. He looks down at the top of his Harry’s head, his knees denting the couch cushion on either side of it. Harry looks up, Louis’ come still painted across his face, and smiles serenely. 

Louis can’t suppress a laugh, wiping at Harry’s face with his fingers. 

“You got a lil...” Louis wipes at the come valiantly but only succeeds in smearing it. “You got a little something on your face there, love.”

“Just my new skincare routine.” 

“Let me know how that works out for you.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head as he stands up and frees his husband from the cage of his thighs, shaking the stiffness from his muscles and joints. Harry’s hand is firmly wrapped around his own cock, stroking it slowly.

“Round two?” he asks, catching Louis’ gaze and directing it downward to the situation he’s dealing with. 

“Round two? I think you mean Act Two,” Louis responds teasingly. “Amateur.”

Harry picks up the discarded laptop, wiggling his ass playfully in Louis’ direction as he bends over. Louis lands a hard thwack to the perky center of Harry’s petite bottom. He gathers their clothes together into a rumpled pile in his arms. 

“Bedroom?” he asks, giving Harry a coy smile. 

Harry's eyes trail along Louis’ body, taking in its compact, yet strong, lines. He swallows audibly. Even after all this time, he can't get over how sexy he finds the man standing before him. Everything about Louis is attractive, from his bright eyes to his rounded hips. Age has treated them both kindly, but Harry can honestly say that Louis is like a fine wine. He only gets more delicious with time. 

Louis, aware of the hungry gaze cast on him, casually pops his hip to the side, a pose he knows is one of Harry’s favorites. 

“Well?” he points a finger over his shoulder in the direction of the stairs behind him. 

Harry shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of all the filthy things he would like to do right here, right now. He tucks the laptop under one arm and pushes his hair behind his ears. 

“Right. Bedroom…” he stammers, eyes still focused on the dip of Louis’ waist. 

Louis turns on his heels, adding a slight sway of the hips as he leads the way, Harry trailing closely behind. 

Harry groans deep in the back of his throat, the slight jiggle of Louis’ ass driving him mad. Louis fights back a smirk as he takes the stairs as slowly as humanly possible.

“Watch your step, Harold. Don't need you falling down the stairs, that laptop was expensive.”

Harry averts his gaze from his husband’s ass, watching each step he takes and shifting the laptop to both hands. 

“Right,” he agrees. The stairs are his enemy on a good day, his natural inclination toward clumsiness rendering them a safety hazard on a regular basis. The added distraction of a naked Louis- plus his own neglected erection- make the task even more daunting tonight. 

“Step!” Louis reminds Harry in a hushed whisper as they reach the top of the staircase. Both men skip the top two stairs with practiced ease. They had long ago learned that these particular steps were the loudest and should be avoided at all costs when the kids were asleep. 

“My heart always drops out of my ass, every single time,” Harry whispers as he finds his footing at the top of the stairs. “Those gonna be the death of me.”

As they near the bedroom, Harry reaches an arm out to grab Louis around the waist from behind and presses himself against his husband's naked form, grinding softly into the pronounced cleft of his ass. The stiffened heat of Harry’s erection elicits a soft whimper from Louis, who leans back against the pressure, swiveling his hips from side to side in a fluid motion. 

“You, Louis Tomlinson-Styles, are a tease,” Harry breathes into the other man’s neck, his moist lips caressing the soft, sensitive skin there. Still holding on to the laptop, he uses the hand around Louis’ waist to dig into the perfect, golden skin there hard enough to leave finger marks. Keeping himself connected to Louis’ back, he follows his husband’s every step to their bedroom, never letting much space come between their bodies as they move. His lips work up and down the column of Louis’ throat, and Louis lets his head fall to the side, exposing more skin for Harry to kiss and nibble. 

Louis leads the way into the bedroom and closes the door softly behind them, dropping the pile of clothes to the floor. Harry places the laptop on the dresser and flops onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard and spreading his legs, hard cock on full display, filthy grin spread across his face. 

Louis quirks an eyebrow and crawls toward Harry from the foot of the bed until he reaches the gap between his legs, lowering himself down to press their chests together and initiate a passionate kiss. Caging Harry in with his arms and legs, Louis presses his cock, now fully erect again, against Harry’s, letting their slick erections rub together as he deepens the kiss. 

Harry whines and desperately bucks his hips up into the contact, searching for friction and striving to match each of Louis’ shallow thrusts. They spend a few minutes that way, grinding against each other like teenagers, moaning into their kisses and not even bothering to keep the tongue-play inside their mouths.

Growing needier by the second, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him closer to intensify the pressure on his cock. 

Louis breaks the kiss for a moment to shimmy a little higher and reach across to open the nightstand drawer. Harry refocuses his mouth on Louis’ chest, nibbling the skin around his nipples and continuing to grind up while Louis retrieves several toys and a full bottle of lube. He sets the items on the bed next to Harry and readjusts himself into the rhythm. Harry turns his head to inspect them, breaking into a grin when he sees the weighted steel butt plug and bright pink dildo. 

“Haven't seen those in a while,” he laughs. They’d acquired a good-sized sex toy collection over the course of their marriage, but as responsibilities grew, their use had become less frequent and less frequent. 

Before Harry can continue with his remark, Louis presses his mouth to his, using his teeth to pull Harry’s bottom lip down.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” he promises, grinding Harry with renewed force. Harry groans at the sensation of Louis’ precome dripping onto his own cock. He’s so wound up at this point, he thinks he might be able to come just from this. 

“Yeah...fuck me. Need to come,” Harry pants between kisses, spreading his legs wide in invitation.

“I know, baby, I know.” Louis kisses the side of Harry’s face and reaches for the bottle of lube, opening it and coating his fingers liberally.

Harry watches the motion intently, his cock twitching at the prospect of having something inside him soon. Louis places his hand between Harry’s legs, petting at the flesh surrounding his opening and applying the excess lube to the skin there. With the pad of his middle finger, he presses tentatively at the tender, slick muscle. Harry’s hole opens slightly, the light touch evoking an airy moan from him.

Growing impatient now, Harry arches his back up from the bed, pressing his ass back towards Louis’ exploring finger. Louis broaches the opening of Harry’s hole, swirling his finger against the pink, wet pucker of skin. As he slowly pushes his finger in, the heat of Harry’s ass sucks him in deeper. He adds a second finger easily, the lube easing the entrance to a smooth glide.

Harry’s legs kick open wider as he moans, his messy cock now drooling precome all over his stomach. 

“Look at you. So needy for it. Love something filling you up, you’re desperate for it,” Louis praises his husband, scissoring his fingers apart, then holding the ring of Harry’s hole open wide and plunging a third slick finger inside.

Harry starts getting loud, his back arching up and fingers grasping the sheets. Louis works his fingers in circles, the tips brushing against Harry’s sensitive inner walls, teasing his prostate but never making direct contact. 

With his fingers still buried deep inside Harry, Louis gets up on his knees, and with his free hand begins to stroke his cock slowly. 

“You want this, Harry?” he asks, holding his cock in his hand, displaying it for the man on his back beneath him. “You want this fat cock splitting you open?” 

Harry mewls, nodding his head frantically and rocking himself back and forth on Louis’ hand. 

“Look at you, spread open on my fingers, so desperate for my cock. Even your tight hole wants it.” Louis brushes against Harry’s prostate purposefully. “So fucking greedy, Harry. Always such a slut for a big cock.”

Harry tightens his hole around Louis’ fingers. “Please,” he begs, his voice wrecked and gasping. 

Louis slowly removes his fingers from Harry and wipes the leftover lube on the sheets. 

“Not just yet, love. I’ve got something to help though.” Louis pushes one of Harry’s legs up to his chest, giving him better access to his fluttering hole. He grabs the metal plug and coats it with lube. Harry watches his husband’s movements hazily. He can’t focus. His cock dripping and hard, and Louis is naked on top of him. So close, but he wants...needs...Louis inside him. 

“No, not the plug,” Harry pleads, grasping for Louis’ dick. “Please...just...”

His words are cut off when Louis presses the bulb of the metal plug to his opened hole. The flared tip glides in easily, and Louis holds the base steady as he presses the cool metal in further. He hold Harry’s shaking thigh, forcing his knee harder into his chest. The new position allows Harry to suck the toy in the rest of the way. The base of the plug is now nestled perfectly between his quivering asscheeks. Harry bucks wildly at the sensation, his cock turning an even angrier red from desperation and neglect. 

A soft shimmer of tears appears in Harry’s eyelashes, and he moans again. No words will come out. Louis puts Harry’s leg back down on the bed gingerly, watching from his kneeling position as his husband mindlessly humps against the metal anal plug. 

“It's not gonna fuck you, Harry. Grind all you want,” Louis clucks, adopting a stern tone.

Harry grabs at Louis, not ceasing his frantic search for more pressure where he needs it most. Louis sadistically taps the base of the plug, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure up Harry’s spine. He twists the base slightly, pulling on it a little before releasing it back into place. Harry squeals, hands grabbing at any part of Louis he can reach. 

Louis allows himself to be pulled onto Harry’s lap, pressing his ass back on Harry’s neglected cock. Harry shudders underneath his weight. 

“Can you fuck me, Harry? Can you be a good boy? Or are you gonna come the second you put your big cock up my ass?” Louis asks teasingly, working his own hole open against the hard line of Harry’s shaft. He reaches for the lube, carelessly drizzling the liquid into the palm of his hand before reaching behind himself to rub the lube onto Harry’s cock. Harry hisses at the feel of Louis’ slick hand stroking him. 

“No. No, I can fuck you. I can be good,” he groans as Louis works his cock over with a firm grip. “Fuck, Louis! Let me fuck you. I'll fuck you so good.”

Louis releases Harry’s cock and in one fluid motion sits forward and adjusts to the entrance of his own hole. He presses down against the thick head, letting his tight ring relax. Louis gasped- he’s definitely been better prepped before- but the heat of Harry’s dick mind-numbing and he can’t wait any longer. Harry grasps Louis’ hips with both hands, bucking down onto the plug and then up into Louis. Louis goes slack under his grip, letting Harry take complete control. 

Louis places both hands on Harry’s chest, his body moving to the motion of his spouse’s hurried thrusts. Harry pulls his cock back until just the head is buried in Louis’ puffy pink hole, then thrust deeply back in. He moves his hips in circles, stretching the ring of Louis’ ass as much as he can with the blunt force of his cock.

“Fuck!” Louis shouts, hanging his head and panting. It stings, but he wouldn’t stop now for just about anything in the world. 

Harry pulls back, pressing the base of the plug against the bed and fucking his own ass down against the unforgiving steel. The motion of his hips causes the toy to press against the sensitive nerves inside him. He gasps loudly, pulling on Louis’ hips harder and working the loose-limbed smaller man up and down on his cock. Louis’ own cock bounces up and down obscenely with each of Harry’s thrusts. Pools of precome dot Harry’s stomach and Louis’ patch of auburn pubic hair. 

Harry releases one of Louis’ hips and slows his thrusting to take hold of Louis’ cock. The heavy feel of it in his hand makes him moan again and buck up hard, letting Louis sit fully down on top of him. 

“Gonna make you come again like I promised, baby,” Harry tells Louis as he starts stroking up and down. He uses his thumb to dig into the wet slit on the head of Louis’ cock, drawing a loud whimper from his throat. Louis chases the tight grip of Harry’s hand as Harry arches his pelvis back, letting the plug dig into his prostate, his thrusting motions all but stilled. He works Louis’ cock roughly, just the way Louis liked it when he did it himself. Louis’ ass clenches around Harry’s dick while he bounces up and down, smoothly now that he’s used to the feeling. 

Harry makes a guttural noise deep in the back of his throat and begins thrusting again, giving Louis’ dick a particularly hard squeeze. Louis falls forward, trapping his dick and Harry’s arm between their bodies and burying his face in Harry’s chest. For the second time that night, Louis’ cock jumps before shooting a weak spurt of come. His whole body tenses with the force of it, his feet shake, his teeth chatter. His hole locks tight around Harry’s cock, pulsing at the rhythm of his own orgasm.

Harry gasps, the heat of Louis’ body intensifying as he comes on Harry’s stomach and chest. He pushes up into Louis’ heat, continuing to gently stroke at the other man’s quickly softening cock. Louis winces with sensitivity, turned his face to the side, his breath shaky. Harry wraps both arms around his husband’s back, kissing the top of his head before using Louis’ new prone position to his advantage and thrusting up into him. 

Louis’ ass jiggles under the force of Harry’s thrusting, Harry’s cock jabbed against the freshly oversensitive walls. Harry fucks himself against the toy and then up into Louis several times before letting his cock fully slip from Louis’ hole. It nestles between Louis’ spread cheeks, rubbing up and down the cleft of his ass, cock head catching slightly against the open ring of Louis’ hole. Strings of precome leak from Harry’s slit. 

Harry hugs Louis closer and buries his face in his hair. He rubs his hands up and down Louis’ back, down to his ass where he cups his cheeks in his hands. He whines, swiveling his hips to move the metal plug around inside him. 

Louis takes a deep, shuddering breath and sits up slowly on Harry’s stomach, Harry’s thick cock still pressed against his ass. He swipes a finger through the quickly cooling come on Harry’s chest and brings it to Harry’s lips. Harry immediately darts his tongue out of his mouth, swiping it against Louis’ offered fingers. He licks them clean around one of the filthiest moans Louis has ever heard.

He shifts from his perch atop Harry down between his legs. The base of the plug is clearly visible, and Louis gives it a slow pull. He pets at the skin wrapped firmly around the toy, tapping with his fingers at the pink, stretched flesh. 

“Baby, please, I gotta come,” Harry begs again, his tone unsure and the unshed tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. He tries to grasp the base of his dick, but Louis gently moves his hand away. 

“Noooo,” Harry whines. “Just let me--”

Louis smirks at his husband’s needy pleas and pulls the plug free from Harry’s hole, leaving it open and clenching. He leans forward and licks a broad stripe down the underside of Harry’s cock, down over his balls and taint until he flicks his tongue against the heat of Harry’s hole. His tongue slides in with no resistance as he tosses the plug off the bed.

He lets his tongue dip deeply into Harry’s hole, flicking the soft tip against the open ring in circular patterns. He holds Harry down forcefully by one of his hips, his other hand alternating between pinching his nipples. Blindly, he grabs at the remaining toy he had removed from the nightstand. It’s a thick, long pink dildo he and Harry had purchased some years ago. It was meant to be more comical than serious, but by chance it had ended up as one of Harry’s favorites, something Louis had fucked him with countless times shortly following its purchase. When Louis had secretly planned out how this evening would go, he knew that adding the toy would spice things up just that much more.

Louis pours a spattering of lube onto the soft plastic dildo and down his half-hard cock as Harry continues to gasp and plead incoherently. They’ve been at this for hours now, and Harry’s cock is beyond throbbing for release. The tears that had built up earlier are now spilling from his eyes as his frustration grows and his body begs for more. His cock stands at attention, painfully hard. Louis kisses Harry’s tears away and licks his lips, tasting the salty tears mixed with perspiration. 

He holds the dildo in front of Harry’s face and gives it a little shake. 

“Want this, baby? Want this to split you open? Stuff that greedy hole full? You fucked me so good, baby. Look at the mess I made all over you.”

Harry looks down at himself- his chest, stomach, pelvis and upper thighs are all tacky from a mixture of fluids. Louis’ come has started to dry on his skin, turning white and dusting off in flakes. He is the epitome of debauched and filthy. He whines deep in his throat and his hole clenches on air, dick dripping from being edged for so damn long. 

“Aww, don't whine, love. I'm going to make it all better,” Louis promises, positioning himself back between Harry’s legs. He lies flat on his stomach, face directly in front of Harry’s balls and open hole, ignoring the burn in his own groin from getting hard for the third time tonight. 

With one finger he tugs at Harry’s rim, holding the muscles open and gentling Harry with a hum of encouragement as he thrashes soundlessly against the new intrusion. His finger still in place, Louis presses the head of the dildo to Harry’s waiting entrance, the head quickly and easily disappearing inside. Harry automatically presses back against the fake cock, his own hard dick bobbing in the air.

Louis quickly gives in to Harry’s loud demands and pushes the entire fake cock into his ass, the pink plastic spreading him open further, aided by one, and then two, of Louis’ fingers. With two fingers and a fake cock stuffed inside him, Harry arches his back up high and thrusts into the air. He brings both hands down over his mouth, clasping them to muffle his shout.

Louis worked his fingers against the soft plastic and Harry’s hole, pulling him open wider. Harry flails at the pressure, legs kicking out from his body. Firmly holding the base of his cock, Louis pants and touches the oversensitive head to Harry’s spread hole, nudging at the pink toy and pressing his cock up tight against it. He pulls the toy back, aligning his cock alongside it, slowly and gently, as he moves both himself and the dildo inside the man he loves. He braces himself over Harry’s writhing form and releases the fake dick, using his own pelvis to control the movement of both cocks. 

He watches Harry’s face with rapt attention- he still has his mouth covered and his eyes screwed shut tightly. Louis pushes himself in deeper, the pressure of the plastic rubbing against him bordering on painful. He releases a shaky breath, works both cocks in to their hilt, and stills. Harry goes slack against the bed, incoherent groans spilling from his lips through his clasped fingers. 

Arms trembling, Louis lowers the full weight of his body onto his husband and begins to work in small thrusts, both his cock and their toy, stretching and fucking into Harry’s clenching tight walls. The friction is almost unbearable. Louis starts grinding into Harry in earnest, the jarring thrusts moving Harry up to the head of the bed. 

“Yeah, take it, Harry. Take it,” Louis encourages, bringing a hand down to Harry’s hard cock, using only two fingers to gently stroke the head. 

The light touch combined with the unbelievable stretch inside him causes Harrys dick to throb, and finally, finally, he falls over the edge, power spurt after power spurt of come erupting from his cock. He drops his hands from his mouth, but no sound comes out. Every cell of his body is wrapped up in his orgasm, the feeling of his hole being held open impossibly wide driving him mad. He slams back flat on the bed, his cock still spurting weakly, dribbling hot liquid into the mess already present between their bodies. Louis slows his speed and lets go of Harry’s cock. 

Harry’s tight ring is still clamped down around both Louis’ cock and the toy, holding on for dear fucking life. Louis pulls his hips back slowly, dragging himself and the toy out of their tight confines. With every inch that comes free, Harry shudders and receives a gentle kiss on his neck. When he’s finally empty, his legs and arms cease their shaking. 

With Harry relaxed now, sated and fuzzy around the edges, Louis leans back onto his knees between his husband’s still-spread legs. He kisses the inside of Harry’s thighs, moving the dildo out of the way, then tapping Harry’s hip so he’ll turn onto his side.

Harry obeys wordlessly, and Louis spreads his cheeks to inspect his hole, the pink pucker still spread and reddened. He presses a kiss to the abused skin, using his bare shoulder to wipe away the lube from his mouth. Then he shuffles up the bed, shimmying himself into the space behind Harry’s back. He wraps an arm around the younger man, and the two of them snuggle close together, Louis’ soft cock pressed to Harry’s sticky ass cheeks. Harry hums under the attention. He loves being the little spoon. 

Louis gently pets Harry’s stomach, just the way he likes it, ignoring the mess there. Harry sighs contentedly, his eyes slipping closed.

“You did so good, baby,” Louis whispers, drawing Harry closer and kissing the back of his neck. Harry makes a soft, happy noise once and cuddles back into his husband’s body heat. “That was amazing. You're always so good.”

Harry purrs under the praise, his breathing growing soft and even.

“You're so pretty. Even have a pretty pink hole,” Louis continues, nuzzling his husband’s shoulders and giving him time to come back to himself. 

Harry’s eyes open halfway as he turns his head to look at Louis. “So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?” he asks sleepily, completely relaxed in Louis’ arms, not showing any intention of cleaning either them, the bed, or the toys. 

“More amazing sex,” Louis laughs. “You horny bastard.” 

Harry doesn’t reply; he’s already succumbed to sleep. Louis decides to join him. They'll deal with the sheets tomorrow.


End file.
